Star-spangled Starbucks
by chills10124
Summary: Steve/Maria fluffish with a hint of Clintasha if you want to take it that way. Basically Maria walks into her office one morning to find a cup of real coffee on her desk, not the excuse for coffee that SHIELD has. She soons decides to find the person who is bringing her daily beverage. Bad summary, I suck at explaining. It gets better though :) T for safety


A/N: Steve/Maria fic kind of. Just some fluff. Everyone seems with Starkbucks, and SHIELD agents seem like the kind of people who drink lots of coffee. My first Avengers fanfic, and its probably a little OOC. I just feel like Steve would get flustered around Maria in a case, and I think Maria would be nicer to him. Tell me what you think, but I don't want hate if you just don't like it because of the pairing. R&amp;R and enjoy.

* * *

Maria stifled a yawn as she walked to her office. She shifted the file in her hands to her side, holding it in place with her arm as she used her free hand to scan her ID. As soon as she opened the door, she froze. Something was wrong. The room smelled like...coffee. Looking around, Maria spotted a Starbucks mug on her desk. Walking up, she saw that it had "Maria" written on it. Looking around, she took in the office. No one stood in the corner, no one lay in the air vents, no one was hidden anywhere. Picking up the coffee, she took a sip. After a few minutes, she hadn't keeled over and as not choking on poison. Deeming the coffee safe, she drank it. It as heaven in her mouth, tinged with peppermint. Sitting down, she filled out her mountain of paperwork.

The next day, Maria entered her office just to find a to-go mug of Starbucks coffee on her desk. Once again, it had "Maria" written on it. She looked around a she had yesterday, but fond no one. Today the coffee was vanilla flavored. Once again, Maria was in a good mood. She forced herself to drink the delicious liquid slowly as she filled out more paperwork.

Over the next week, Maria would walk into her office every morning to find a coffee on her desk. She appreciated it, but wanted to know who was getting her heaven flavored brain fuel. Especially because the person somehow had access to her office. One day, she got up an hour early. Making her way to her office, she shut the door silently before climbing into the air vent. Silently she waited. 55 minutes later, 5 minutes after she would normally show up, the door opened. Maria watched intently as a man with short blonde hair, a tight-but-not-extremely-tight athletic shirt and sweatpants, walked quickly and silently to her desk, setting down a Starbucks coffee to-go mug. When the man turned, Maria stifled a noise as she saw who it was. Steve Rodgers, Captain America, was sneaking out of her office.

"Steve." She said, pushing the vent grate off so she could climb out. Steve jumped and watched as she climbed out of the vent, a mortified look on his face.

"Oh, um, hi." He said shyly, turning scarlet. Maria gracefully slid out of the small area, landing silently on her feet. Steve gesture to the coffee. "I got you, um, coffee. It's peppermint..." He trailed off. Maria smiled, walking over and grabbing the coffee. Taking a sip, she glanced at Steve.

"I was wondering who was bring me coffee. That's why I was..." She pointed to the air vent. Steve nodded. Heading to the door, Maria called over her shoulder. "Walk with me." The pair strolled out of the office. As Maria sipped her coffee, Steve looked around.

"I didn't know SHIELD was so festive." He gestured to the Christmas decorations everywhere. Maria shook her head.

"Junior agents, Barton and Stark. They get bored." Maria explained. Steve nodded, and the two continued on their walk. Agents were sure to move out of the way of the two. They walked around the helicarrier, quietly talking about random stuff. Soon they were back by Maria's office. They stopped a dozen feet away from the door to her office. Maria turned and tossed her empty coffee cup in a nearby trashcan, then turned back to Steve. "I need you to sign off on a mission form for the Avengers." She told him, handing over the tablet. Steve looked at it confused, and Maria sighed. She moved to stand next to him, then showed him how to sign his signature on the tablet. Nodding in understanding, he signed and games the tablet back. Maria went to head into her office when Clint and Natasha appeared in front of her.

"Maria." Natasha said sternly, her face melting into a tiny grin. Clint pointed up, and Maria noticed what Natasha was grinning about. A mistletoe hung above herself and Steve. When Steve looked up, he saw the mistletoe and turned scarlet, taking a step back. Maria glared at the two assassins next to her. Meanwhile, her brain was going a mile a minute. Steve was an attractive guy, and his face when he was embarrassed was priceless. Taking a leap off the figurative cliff, she turned to Steve. Grabbing the front of his shirt, she pulled his head down and crashed their lips together. As quickly as she pulled him forward, she released him. Without missing a beat, she turned and strolled into her office, leaving a group of shell-shocked agents and a blushing Captain America.


End file.
